


RWBY: Existential (BlackSun)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Confessional, F/M, wrote it during a very weird time for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Life is full of too many surprises.





	RWBY: Existential (BlackSun)

“Hey Blake?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are we doing the right thing?”

The night blanketed the sky with no end in sight at the far edge of the horizon. The moon shone through a partly cloudy night, stars scattered among the reflection of the ocean beyond where the two sat. Blake and Sun sat lazily upon a boardwalk that led to the great water before them. After a full day of training and working out, the night led off much different than their morning did. 

Blake, unsure how to answer Sun’s question, posed a response unexpected to him.

“I wish I knew.”

Sun turned his head, looking at the tired face that clearly had no idea what to say in response. Exhausted would be an understatement after the regiments they went through today. 

His own face wasn’t much different, feeling just as tired as the woman next to him. But since they had been training so diligently, he figured taking her out for a calming walk might help. 

Somehow.

“I think we are,” Blake suddenly retorted her statement. “I can see we haven’t done harm, we fight for what we believe is right, and if anything, maybe the struggles we face are merely tests we need to pass.” Blake sat herself up, straightening out her back while she peered at the never ending sea.

The confidence in her face, even after so much work and struggle they faced daily, spoke wonders. Sun couldn’t have felt more reassured. He huffed out a long, unnerving breath and smiled. His eyes traced the stars reflecting in the water, seeing the specks of stardust accented by the midnight colors behind them. An endless sea that mirrored the night sky’s endless secrets. 

At the other end of the sea, laid nothing. The horizon ahead left with uncertainty, just as their future. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Sun questioned, caught up in the darkening skyline.   
“I suppose I’m not. But it isn’t stopping me, no matter what. What about you?”  
“Neither am I,” He scooted closer. “But I will be.”  
“It’s no longer a duty to me, but a need now. What we will be doing is going to be a grey area for a lot of the people around us. In time, our true intentions will show, but for now maybe not. Even if that happens, we can’t get discouraged, or else we’ll lose our path.” Blake’s eyes shone of a golden courage like none Sun had ever seen before. Being so late at night, he expected they’d have been tired from all the work they had done throughout the day. But the pep talk was a pleasant surprise. 

“Well, anything to add? We are storming a compound tomorrow.” Blake glanced over to Sun, who was clearly gawking at the water in front of them.  
“Nothing yet, but if I come up with anything, you’ll be the first to know.” 

Silence snuck upon their path, seeping in between them for at least ten minutes before Sun spoke up.

“I do have something to say actually.” 

Blake’s ears twitched, showing her attention being caught. She listened carefully to how he carried himself, noticing how nervous the young man had become all of a sudden.

“I care about you a lot. Maybe more than a lot,” His voice stiffened up. Blake’s expression sat still, less than surprised. “I’m pretty it’s love I feel for you. Whatever might happen tomorrow, I didn’t want that to go unsaid.”   
“What does it matter?”  
“Wait, what does what matter?”  
“If you said it now or never.”  
Sun’s heart dropped for a moment.  
“It matters a lot to me, actually. Cause you mean a lot to me,” He couldn’t bear to look at her in the water. It was as if time had stopped itself in this very moment. “But I’m starting to think it isn’t the other way around, too.”

Blake turned to look at him, showing confusion all over her face.  
“Well hold on there, who said I didn’t feel the same way?”  
“You just said—“   
“But did I explicitly state my response to it?”  
“No, no you didn’t,” He sighed, slightly relieved in that piece of hope.

“Sun, you’re telling me this cause you’re preparing for if one of us dies,” She got quieter as she went on. “I-I don’t want to have to think about if you die. I’m scared of that more than anything. I could handle it being me, but if it was you, I’m not sure what to do with myself.” Blake’s eyes watered up, with tears streaming down her face. A sense of passion revealed itself in her, one that seemed to have overwhelmed with this thought. This wasn’t the first time she had thought about this. 

“How long have you been thinking about this for?” Sun hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.   
“Days, weeks, who’s counting really?” Blake gently laid her head down on his shoulder. “I’m scared about all of this. What if we never have this again?” 

Sun wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into a soft embrace.  
“I guess we just make now count then.” Blake conceded to the feelings that had welled up within her and gave in to the hug, doing her best to keep her emotions to a minimum. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” She muttered.  
“You won’t, I’m sorry I even put it in your head,” He gently played with her hair, stroking each midnight colored strand. “We just need to be careful tomorrow, take every move with thought, and we’re gonna be okay.”

Unease took on the night. Up until there was nothing left of the unease but a quiet, heavy presence of temptation. The careful meeting of their lips left behind the trail of uncertainty with a piece of mind, at least with the fact that both knew each other’s true feelings. 

The moonlight shone with its silver strands all around it. The sway of the ocean beneath them comforted the silence with soft noise. Gentle strikes of the waves hitting the boardwalk filled the night air as the two accepted the inability to tell what tomorrow would bring them.


End file.
